


Died Blue

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Lucifer Shorties [14]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, Canon-Typical Behavior, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Murder, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: There's a body and Lucifer is being Lucifer, much to Chloe's chagrin.





	Died Blue

The murder took place at The Indigo Club. Lucifer peered around in interest. "Oh, an all women club? What a lovely idea."

Chloe frowned. "You do understand this is a lesbian club, right? Men generally don't get past the door?"

He scoffed. "My dear Detective, I am not some ordinary man." He shot his cuffs as if in emphasis.

She couldn't stop her eyes from rolling. "Right." Because he was the Devil and no one could resist him. Except her, obviously, because most of the time, he just irritated her beyond words.

The poor woman lay on her face on the club floor, tape outlining her body. She was coated in blue, the color darkening her skin underneath the pale lighting. Ella knelt near the body, taking photographs. The flash illuminated the scene in a way that made Chloe think of haunted house rides.

Lucifer snickered and she turned to him. Her brows pinched in irritation - how was it he found murder scenes funny? - as he indicated the body in front of them with an elaborate wave.

"Someone's been reading their Roald Dahl," he said, a cheeky grin plastered across his face.

"What?" Chloe asked.

Ella rose to her feet, scrunching up her face. "Oh!" she said, her expression clearing. "You mean like the little girl who turned into a blueberry!"

"Exactly Ms. Lopez!" His smile broadened at Ella's recognition.

Chloe kept her attention on the body. The very blue body. "Do we have a cause of death yet, Ella?" she asked.

"Oh, um." Ella tapped a forefinger on the camera still in her hands. Her frown spoke volumes. "I'm not sure yet but." She cast a glance down at the woman at their feet. "This looks like actual indigo dye. It's poisonous," she added helpfully.

"Do you mean this poor woman died blue?" Lucifer asked and Ella brightened again at the pun.

Chloe bit back a sigh. This was going to be another one of _those_ cases, she could just tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, this looks like it could be the start to a longer story. Alas, all I can write for Lucifer are little scenes.


End file.
